


The Little Glass Turtle

by hybridempress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold day in the middle of October, Sadik brings Francis a small gift that has a large impact on the way that Francis sees his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Glass Turtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jxtxadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/gifts), [princessbonnefoys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princessbonnefoys).



    The wind whistled loudly in Francis' ears as it swept past him, picking his hair up with it and blowing it awry. It tried to pick up the ends of his coat, as well, but he pushed them down as he continued to walk through the park to get to the pavilion on the other side. For one thing, it would get him out of the wind and he could fix his hair, but for another, it was where he was planning on meeting Sadik that day.   
  
    Francis couldn't understand why Sadik hadn't asked him to meet somewhere else. Today was the coldest day of the year so far. October 15th, at five o'clock in the evening; a most beautiful autumn day. The wind was blowing so hard that it picked up the dead leaves from the ground and scattered them around further. It was a lovely sight, but Francis wished that he could have been watching it out the window from within a nice warm coffee shop, or something like that.  
  
    Once he reached the pavilion, he quickly stepped under its roof and walked towards one of the many picnic tables within it. He sat down at the table before quickly reaching into his coat pocket and taking out a pocketbook, which contained a compact mirror and a small comb inside of it. He unzipped the pocketbook and took said items out of it. He opened the mirror and used it to help him comb his hair back into shape. Once he was satisfied with the way that it looked, he put his mirror and comb away and put the pocketbook back into the pocket of his coat.   
  
    It was fifteen more minutes before there was any sign of Sadik in the park. Out of the corner of his eye, Francis saw something moving across the field. He turned his head to see who or what it was, and he smiled when he saw the familiar figure of his boyfriend striding towards the pavilion. He was wearing a long green coat and a long red scarf, as well as his signature white mask, to combat against the day's cold weather. Francis stood up when he saw Sadik, and waved to him excitedly.  
  
    " _Bonsoir, mon amour!_  I'm so glad you're finally here! It seems as though I've been waiting ages!" Francis exclaimed, and quickly pulled Sadik into a hug once the Turkish man had entered the pavilion.   
  
    Sadik laughed softly and hugged Francis back before giving him a quick peck behind his ear, making Francis shiver and giggle. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting,  _sevgilim._  The wind made it harder to walk here than I thought it would have," he said.  
  
    "Why didn't you drive then, silly? Or why didn't you tell me to meet you somewhere else?" Francis asked, pulling away to look at him better.  
  
    Sadik shrugged. "I dunno. I just fell like coming back here today, that's all. Besides, it's not that far of a walk from my house to here. I thought the walk would do me good," he replied.  
  
    "Well, what are we doing today, anyways? It's a bit too cold to spend the day in the park, don't you think?" Francis inquired.  
  
    "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it, I've got dinner reservations for us at a restaurant a few blocks away. We can start walking in a second. But first, I've got something for you," Sadik said, moving away from Francis to sit down at the table, and patting the seat next to him so that Francis would sit there.  
  
    "Oh...? What is it?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat down next to Sadik.  
  
    "Close your eyes and hold your hands out," Sadik instructed.  
  
    Francis smiled again and laughed softly as he did what he was told. Sadik reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled something out of it before setting it down in Francis' hands. Francis felt that it was cold and smooth, almost like ice, but he couldn't for the life of him take a guess at what it could be. He waited patiently for Sadik to tell him that he could open his eyes.  
  
    "Alright. Go ahead and open, now," Sadik said softly.  
  
    Francis nodded and opened his eyes. His gaze fell to the palms of his hands, and the object that rested on top of them. It was a clear glass figurine; a small turtle whose shell was embellished with roses. The turtle was carrying a rose in its mouth.  
  
    Francis gasped softly upon seeing the little figurine that Sadik had brought him. It had been something that Francis had seen in a shop while he was with Sadik a few months ago. He had pointed it out to Sadik, fawning over how petite and beautiful it was, and lamented how he didn't have the money with him to buy it that day. He couldn't believe that Sadik had remembered it.  
  
    "O-oh my, Sadik, what's this for...? O-our anniversary isn't until January, you know," Francis said, his smile growing as he looked up from the turtle and turned his attention towards Sadik again.  
  
    "What, I'm not allowed to pick up a little something for you just because? I mean, hell, you're giving me little surprises all the time. I can return the favor, can't I?" Sadik asked, smiling broadly.  
  
    "I-I just can't believe that you remembered that I wanted this little thing. It was so long ago that we saw it together... I had almost forgotten about it myself..." Francis said.   
  
    Sadik shrugged. "Well, it can't be  _that_  hard to believe. I'm sure that if  _I_  had pointed it out to  _you,_  you would have remembered. Besides, I remember everything you say to me, Francis. If I'm going to make you happy, I have to be able to remember the little things so that I can do them for you, right?" he asked.  
  
    Francis opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. With one hand, he clutched the little glass turtle tightly, and he clamped the other hand over his mouth before beginning to cry softly. The smile instantly disappeared from Sadik's face and was replaced with a worried frown. He grabbed onto Francis' shoulders gently and pulled him closer.  
  
    "Francis, what's wrong? What have I done? Why are you crying?" he asked, somewhat frantically.   
  
    Francis shook his head and removed his hand from his mouth. "N-nothing, nothing's wrong, Sadik...! Y-you haven't done anything wrong, y-you've just made me so happy...!"  he exclaimed.  
  
    Sadik's face softened and he pulled Francis into another hug. "Francis, if I had known the turtle was  _that_  important to you, I would have bought it for you ages ago," he whispered.  
  
    Francis shook his head again. "I-it isn't just the turtle, Sadik, it's everything...- Wh-what you just said, about remembering everything that I say to you, I...- Sadik, you know how much trouble I have with loving myself. You know how much I love you, a-and you know that I know that you love me, as well... B-but you know that I have trouble believing that, sometimes! But I just think that for the first time in my life, I don't have any doubts at all! I-I'm not afraid anymore, Sadik! I'm so completely and entirely happy with my life, with myself, with  _us,_ and it's all because of you!" he explained.  
  
    Sadik tightened his grip around Francis and buried his face in the Frenchman's hair, closing his eyes as he took in its scent. Lavender mixed with tropical fruits. It was soothing and exotic all at once. The same way that Francis smelled every day. Sadik's favorite scent in the whole world.  
  
    "I'm so glad you're happy, Francis. I'm so glad I've made you happy. That's all I've ever wanted to do, ever since I met you," he whispered.  
  
    "Sadik, I don't think I've ever been as happy in my life as I am right now. I don't know what I'd do without you, Sadik. I love you," Francis whispered back.  
  
    "I love you too, Francis. I'm going to keep making you happy for as long as I live, Francis. Every day that you are with me is a day that you will feel happy and loved. I'm never going to leave you. That's a promise," Sadik told him.  
  
    "I promise you the same, Sadik. I promise," Francis said.  
  
    Silence fell upon the two as they stayed wrapped in their warm embrace, shielding one another from the cold autumn winds, as well as from the unhappiness that the world would try to force onto them. None of that mattered now. Today had brought forth something wonderful for them that could never be broken by the harshness of this world. A promise made of words that had been spoken when they were happier than they had ever been before.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be the last drabble for a while guys, I think I've got my writing mojo back now! This was based off of a prompt from tumblr that was requested for me to write by two people. The prompt was "Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were". I'm sorry if it's not what was expected but this was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of the prompt that wasn't something cliche like a proposal or the night after a wedding or something like that. Guess it just goes to show that you can still be the happiest you ever were even if you relationship hasn't gotten to that point yet? Hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
